


Fucked by my best enemy

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred changes into woman, Aurth's magic so amazing, Ivan maybe is Alfred's good boyfriend, Ivan wonder he wanna fuck female Alfred or male Alfred, M/M, female Alfred is a tanned gal virgin, never underestimate Arthur‘s magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: Alfred was fucked by his best enemy Ivan. What's the wrong with him? Oh,Alfred changes into a woman.Ivan loves guys or girls?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

01  
W学院今天也是新闻部活跃采访各社团的一天，路德维希陪着费里西安诺在不同的楼层里兜兜转转问不同社团的活动内容，本田菊则兢兢业业地记录他们的对话。  
“ve、也就是说，英雄部的活动内容就是研究如何打倒坏人？”  
“是哦！根据我的调查，最新的坏人就是俄罗斯！”  
“俄罗斯？为什么呢、俄罗斯是个好人哦，他家虽然很冷，做的饭也很难吃，但是会夸我做的菜好吃，是个好人哦。”  
“因为、苏联部就是邪恶的象征！尤其是苏联部的部长！”阿尔弗雷德接着开始阐述他为了瓦解苏联部，做了些什么行动:“挖走普鲁士，这得多亏路德维希！路德维希，你也是英雄部的一员！”阿尔弗雷德朝路德维希比了个拇指，而后者一脸胃痛，“然后，我们最重要的英雄部成员，是英吉利！”阿尔弗雷德夸赞那个不靠谱的魔法部部长研究出来一些让俄罗斯神志不清的魔法总能让英雄部的社团任务事半功倍，最后成果当然就是英雄部胜利，苏联部人走茶凉，甚至不能满足部员在一人以上的条件解散了。  
“当然，英雄们完成了自己的任务，就会隐姓埋名默默地守护这个世界。所以现在英雄部只有我一个人！”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“他们之中，我最喜欢的就是英吉利了，因为他……”阿尔弗雷德继续口若悬河地介绍自己英雄部的辉煌历史，直到围巾的两端从他身后出现，把他捆绑起来。  
“诶？阿尔弗雷德君在说什么呢？听起来很有意思呢……”围巾的另一边，果然是伊万在操控。路德维希已经放弃吐槽为什么伊万能够控制他的围巾，他也不想知道伊万接下来想对阿尔弗雷德做什么——毕竟这是这两人小打小闹的日常，全校都见惯了——阿尔弗雷德每天都会定点定时和伊万打上一架，有时候是在课室、有时候是在过道、有时候更夸张，直接在草坪上翻滚扭打。  
不过今天阿尔弗雷德似乎占了下风。  
一阵寒意顺着粗糙的布料深入骨髓，让阿尔弗雷德打了个冷颤，不喜欢亲密身体接触的他其实有个秘密弱点——身体十分敏感。当然作为英雄这种弱点是不能暴露给敌人的，所以他用怪力把围巾撑出个缝，难得伸出的手臂正准备给伊万的大鼻子一拳……  
“你在对阿尔做什么！”  
黑色长袍在地面翻滚，一阵急促的皮鞋声打断了这场闹剧。“HOATA！”亚瑟及时赶到现场，挥舞手中的魔杖，伊万的围巾留下了一道灼烧的痕迹，阿尔弗雷德一时失去支撑点倒在地上，屁股摔得得青一块。  
“该死的亚瑟，即使你不出现我也能打败那头毛熊的！”  
“哈啊？亏我好心来救你这是什么态度！今晚的甜甜圈取消。”  
“说的好像我吃什么要经过你同意一样！你可不是我老爹。”  
结果变成了亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德开始拌嘴，伊万笑眯眯地看着的奇怪场面。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你今天的打架次数已经用完了。再和北极熊打架我就要惩罚你了。”亚瑟用他的魔法棒指着阿尔弗雷德说，“再和伊万扯上关系，我就用魔法让你三天吃东西时候闻着都是汉堡味吃起来都是马麦酱味道。”  
“不，你不能这样对我！”  
新闻部还是在认真工作的，本田菊的尽职尽责地把这一切记录在了笔记本和摄影机里，而就在他准备切镜头拍摄另一个当事人的时候，发现伊万打算准备走了。  
阿尔弗雷德才从围巾的束缚中解脱出来，捏紧了拳头做出要战斗的架势，却发现对手已经不在了。他不得不承认亚瑟总是在最需要搅屎棍的时刻及时出现，不过这次来的有点太早了，他还没有把俄罗斯揍倒在地上，亚瑟就来了，一点都不尽兴。  
“明天我们要去海滩，最好我不会看到你和伊万在沙滩上打架。”  
“放心不会的，去海滩当然要把时间放在和女孩约会上。”阿尔弗雷德比了个wink。  
亚瑟威胁道:“要是给我看到你和伊万扭打成一团，那就别怪我刚刚没提醒你魔法部新发明的味觉变化咒语。”  
“肯定不会哦！”

W学院的休学旅行如期在海滨举行，阿尔弗雷德靠他一头耀眼金发和健康的小麦色肌肉在沙滩上兜个几圈，就已经约到个棕色波浪长发的健美辣妹，准备去更衣间来几发。结果人都已经陪着来到海边空无一人的换衣室脱下泳衣了，突然美女接了个电话，便说是家里的男朋友太没用每天只会弹钢琴还得自己回家帮他做饭，同时男朋友还被隔壁个基佬看上了这会估计都开始上床了她得赶紧回去，便急匆匆地换上衣服离开了，留下阿尔弗雷德一人落寞的身影。  
“这年头的老欧洲都这么开放的吗，有男朋友你倒是早说啊！不过人家的男朋友都有男朋友了……这是打算加入吗！”  
骂骂咧咧地走出门，阿尔弗雷德便看到自己的宿敌，在海滩上和一个胸超大的漂亮短发姐姐在聊天。  
这不公平！苍天啊，眼睛不要的话可以捐给别人……金发、大胸、白皮肤，虽然刚刚的肌肉型小麦色美女更像是他的菜，可为啥这位漂亮的姐姐就瞎了眼找上伊万呢！阿尔弗雷德躲在门缝后暗自腹诽着。  
“万尼亚的围巾又弄破了呢，以后不要再和别人打架了。”美女亲昵地喊着伊万的名字，还亲手给他围上了一条新的围巾，明明是在盛夏的海滩，真是有够诡异的。这美女不仅说话温柔，连胸也都贴到伊万的胸肌上了，阿尔弗雷德看得眼珠子都要掉下来了。  
操他妈的，太嫉妒了，论外貌、身材、魅力英雄我哪点输给他了。  
阿尔弗雷德越想越气，余光瞟到了亚瑟的包里魔杖露出一角，他灵机一动，好家伙，看我把你的味觉变得奇怪，让你跟美女聊也聊不起来。  
阿尔弗雷德拿起了亚瑟的魔杖——待会再向他道歉道谢好了——躲在更衣间门后面对着远处的伊万，默默念咒，心里想着伊万等会会变得怎么个奇怪法吓得他的马子落荒而逃。  
“好，到最后了，我再念一次的话……”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩魔杖，心满意足地吟唱最后的咒语。  
然后……魔法生效！  
一阵剧痛撕裂了阿尔弗雷德的视野，眼前的一切开始颠倒扭曲……  
bomp！  
……  
……？  
阿尔弗雷德再次醒来时候，发现他还在半开的更衣间里。他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，发现外面游客的声音已经减少了，不过还是能依稀听到伊万和美女聊天的内容。  
“……伊万，那我先走了，你照顾好自己，姐姐会努力打工赚取家用的。”  
“姐姐，谢谢你，我一定会妥善保护好围巾……”

“什么嘛，原来是他姐姐……我就说，那家伙性格怪癖，怎么可能会有死心塌地的马子……”  
等等，这是谁的声音？  
不对，阿尔弗雷德感到了不对劲。这是我自己的声音吗，为什么变得这么尖细？他感到胸口凉嗖嗖的，便伸手去摸，掌心却触碰到了一团原本不存在的软肉，松开后那团脂肪还上下晃动，晃着晃着弄得有点肩膀疼。  
阿尔弗雷德面如死灰地低头看着自己双手捧着的胸部，沉甸甸的，这明显是女人的胸啊！  
他扯开自己原本合身现在松垮的泳裤，看了眼……好，很好，最后象征自己男性象征的big dick也消失无踪了，取而代之的是女性的生殖器官。  
nooooooooooooooooooooo！  
阿尔弗雷德惨叫响彻天际，声音一度飘到海滩，像是遇到UFO绑架地球人那样的大新闻。  
“……发生了什么事吗？”  
伊万的声音猛然放大，在空旷的室内形成回音，每一下都像无情的巴掌扇在了阿尔弗雷德的耳廓，又烫又痛。离更衣室最近的伊万自然是循着惨叫声进入了这个空间，想要搞清楚状况。  
阿尔弗雷德此刻只想找个空隙赶紧逃跑——如果他没变成女人的话——可是阿尔弗雷德现在不仅没找到机会，胸口也少了块遮挡的布，无论如何自己的头号宿敌闯进来都太糟糕了！  
“你……”伊万看到阿尔弗雷德捂着胸坐在地上的背影，“你刚和阿尔弗雷德打了一炮？”他看到眼前这个金发辣妹穿着阿尔弗雷德的泳裤，地上还有他的眼镜，可是阿尔弗雷德人呢？不会约到一半就把人留在更衣室自己跑了吧？  
“不……不是，我……”阿尔弗雷德一时半会组织不了语言，“是，我和他刚来了一发，比基尼都扯烂了他去帮我买套新的。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色地扯了个谎。  
伊万盯着这个半裸美女碧蓝色的双眸，还是觉得有点眼熟，而且她金色的短发柔顺地贴在脑袋，额发却有一撮呆毛顽强地翘起，总觉得在哪里见过，是那种让人看到拳头就硬了的即视感。  
视线再往下，便是她丰满的胸部，双臂交叉也仅仅是遮挡了关键的两点，抹过防晒油的麦色肌肤泛着蜂蜜般的光泽。看来阿尔弗雷德果然自恋，连找炮友都要找胸大长腿黑皮辣妹、和他自己长得有夫妻相的，伊万不由自主地想。  
“哦，听起来你们刚刚才爽了一轮。”伊万走进更衣间，看着陌生的金发美女目光闪烁不定，实在好奇马子被自己抢走阿尔弗雷德会是什么样的表情，“要不你和我试试？趁阿尔弗雷德现在还没回来？相信我，我的技术比他强多了。你看，下面也比他大，对不对？”  
伊万从泳裤中掏出了已经蓄势待发的性器，这让阿尔弗雷德再次瞳孔震惊。确实比自己大……操，不行，怎么可能在任何一个细节向自己的死敌认输，阿尔弗雷德硬着头皮硬着嘴怼了回去。  
“不……他可比你大多了……！而且在他回来的空隙就想做完，你是不是不太行？我……不、阿尔弗雷德技术也绝对比你好！”阿尔弗雷德忘记了遮掩自己的前胸——毕竟男人没有这种习惯、对吧——胸部大刺刺地展现在了伊万面前，随着他情绪激动抖动得愈发情色起来。  
伊万一把捏住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕。要命，这女人真是很会欲擒故纵的套数，而且性格身材也完全对他胃口，汗湿的金色发梢粘连在颈部和脸颊两侧，蜜色的肌肤光泽弹性，再加上傲人的上围和修长的双腿……就是有点不好，说话和阿尔弗雷德太像了。等等？！  
伊万把阿尔弗雷德的手腕摁在墙壁上，另一只手臂也压着墙，用高大的身体把阿尔弗雷德笼罩在身下，居高临下地看着女孩气得微红的脸，像是法官在向罪犯宣判死刑。与其说是女孩……

“其实你是阿尔弗雷德，对吧？”  
“(Heydude,what the heck are you doing? How could...)不，你在说什么，我怎么可能是……！”阿尔弗雷德心跳都快停止了，正想反驳，伊万却突然勾起了他的下巴，迫使他抬头正对伊万的眼睛。  
“你说，dude。”伊万很严谨地分析。  
“呃……dude？”阿尔弗雷德后悔自己没加思考就下意识反驳伊万，身体已经形成条件反射了，这一天似乎没有一件发生的事他不感到后悔。眼下他只能拼命回忆着自己平时爽朗的语气，尽量地低缓地发出了这个词的音节，期盼能减轻伊万的怀疑。  
“在我认识的人里，只有阿尔弗雷德才会这么说。”伊万确凿地表示，并且进一步佐证他的推理，“而且刚刚更衣室里传来了一声惨叫，能说明你变成女孩后被吓到了，真是像极了平时小题大做的你。”  
“哈哈哈……怎么可能会发生这么蠢的事……”阿尔弗雷德一边干笑着否认一边尝试推开伊万的身体，然而变成了女人后他的力气比平时的弱，伊万的身体纹丝不动地把他卡在小小的半臂范围内。  
“就连尴尬时的笑声都和阿尔弗雷德一模一样呢。没关系，只是变成了女人而已。”伊万看着他，凑到阿尔弗雷德的耳边缓缓说道：“不如说，变成了女人更好。没想到，我还有把宿敌操翻在身下的一天。”  
“操你妈，你这个恐同的人渣——”阿尔弗雷德万万没想到伊万还想把他干翻在自己身下，心想今天真是太倒霉了，约到的美女跑了，自己莫名其妙变成了个女人，还发现了一直以来的宿敌其实计划把他干翻的阴谋。  
“我就算现在是个女人也不会被你打倒，这是正义英雄的尊严！”  
他屈膝正打算给伊万碍眼的命根子就来一脚，让他断子绝孙都算是轻的，然而膝盖却被他的大手轻松地攥住往外扳开，甚至被褪下了松垮垮的泳裤，被迫大开门户地向伊万展示自己的下体。  
“你能够坚持下去？女性的性快感是男性的十倍。”伊万含着阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，让阿尔弗雷德坐在他的腿上，“没发现都已经湿了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德之前每次和别人约炮时候都是帮床伴服务，哪里试过被床伴服务的，何况还是最了解自己弱点的宿敌。他心情复杂地被伊万从耳垂到双乳到下体每个敏感点都抚摸了一遍，气喘吁吁地感叹为什么伊万会这样了解自己的身体，原本想要反抗的手只能颤巍巍地揪紧了侵犯者的围巾。向上天发誓，如果他现在是男人的身体绝对不会这么丢脸地因为男人的抚摸而全身发软，他会即刻把伊万用围巾勒死。  
“该死的……被你上了我还不如现在就去死！！”阿尔弗雷德张口就想去咬伊万作祟的手指，却被伊万的手指伸进他的口腔玩弄舌头，含得满手都是他的口水。  
“我发现你变成女的之后，虎牙更明显了。”虽然被咬得有些痛楚，但伊万还是设法让手指充满了润滑的液体来扩张阿尔弗雷德的下体。“唔哇！唔……哈啊❤️……感觉身体变得奇怪起来了，好恶心，快放开我！嗯嗯……！”  
应该是触及到了阿尔弗雷德体内最敏感的一点，伊万能感受到那里的肉壁在饥渴地收紧缠绕着自己的手指，甚至分泌出了源源不断的润滑体液。来自原宿敌·现辣妹这般热情的邀请，伊万只感觉下身更硬更烫了，抽搐着急需埋入阿尔弗雷德温暖湿滑的体内。  
“放开你？现在英雄都流行白天做梦了嘛。就是我没想到，你喜欢在床上咬人。”阿尔弗雷德趁伊万手指忙着帮他扩充甬道的时候，咬了一口伊万的大鼻子泄愤。“这可不是好习惯，可我知道你很难改，但我会让你的身体慢慢记住的。”  
伊万趁阿尔弗雷德还沉溺在指交高潮的余韵中，把他轻松抱起，双腿挂在自己的腰间。虽然往日使点力气也能扳倒阿尔弗雷德，看来他变成女孩后，体型和体重都大幅缩水。  
“你在……你说、说什么……”阿尔弗雷德双臂不得不环着伊万肩膀，以支撑着自己的身体不要落到下体正顶在双臀间的巨物。身为直男的他不能让男人把他给操了，尤其是宿敌的伊万，这简直是奇耻大辱，无缘无故变成女人的残酷现实已经无法让大脑消化。他的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层因为快感刺激而出的水雾，大腿颤颤巍巍地承受快感带来的酥麻和艰难地支撑着身体的重量，看起来迷茫又脆弱。  
“变成女人第一次上床是不是很舒服？你该庆幸遇上的是我，现在会让你更舒服……”伊万按着阿尔弗雷德的腰，让他不受控制地坐在自己粗壮的老二上。  
“ngaaaaaaa！❤️”  
“嗯……看，已经完全进去了，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万第一次被这么紧密火热地包裹，看来阿尔弗雷德变成女人之前后面也没有被使用过，这让伊万的占有欲和征服欲同时达到了最至高无上的满足，他大开大合地进入这具内里是宿敌灵魂的女性躯体，还不忘把捡起的眼镜给他戴了回去。  
阿尔弗雷德内心是崩溃的。他原本被顶得又酸又胀，几欲干呕，然而现在下面已经完全适应抽插，变成了伊万的形状、沉溺于做爱的快感。果然女人身体的快感比男人强是真的，是真的爽，伊万把他操的很爽，快感就像一波波浪潮冲破堤坝，让他发出了符合现在女性身份的呻吟叫床声。  
起初阿尔弗雷德还想着伊万只是想羞辱泄愤，应该很快就完事了，但没想到伊万天赋异禀的老二次次都顶在传说中女性的g spot，他都连续去了两次，伊万还孜孜不倦地进出没有要停止的意思。  
阿尔弗雷德想要装成人电影里的女演员假装被操得爽的呻吟、并设法夹紧了伊万埋在他体内的那根，希望能赶紧结束酷刑，这样他们最多只是加深了敌对的理由。可事实上他已经被宿敌胯下的巨物弄得没有反抗的余地了，双腿被大开固定在湿滑的墙壁上，全身心地想着伊万能够再快点，让他更爽。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得他现在比还是男人的时候被陌生人强奸了还要难过，毕竟那只是被一个罪犯捅了屁股，没有实质性伤害，而现在他变成了个女人，捅的不仅不是屁股还是被最熟悉的宿敌给上了，他还为此感到愉悦。难道明天过后他们会从宿敌成为朋友甚至是恋人吗？以后他会不会身心都再也无法变回男人了？  
“nooooooo，这绝对不可能！呃呃啊……！哈啊……❤️”阿尔弗雷德潮吹着叫了出来，积蓄已久的泪水滑落潮红的脸颊。  
伊万居然觉得这样的阿尔弗雷德有些可爱：原本得理不饶人只会伤害他人自尊的嘴唇，现在只能吐出娇喘，从额头到胸口都因为快感和激动红成一片，那跳跃着的两点也挺立着邀请伊万去爱抚，他也照做了，细密地吻着这张布满泪水、令人怜爱的脸。如果阿尔弗雷德一直都是这样就好了，说不定自己会不计前嫌……  
“什么不可能？你还不愿意相信现在被我操吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德无力去反驳伊万的话，他被操干到失神，只能疯狂地叫自己头号宿敌的名字和基督耶稣。“还、还不够，再快点……伊万，哈啊……万尼亚……”他想起刚刚听到伊万的姐姐是这样叫的，“我要更多、更多！kyaaaaa——❤️”  
伊万扣紧他的腰，让阿尔弗雷德丰满的胸部也紧紧贴在自己的身上，阿尔弗雷德也只能听话地抱的更紧，让两人在身体亲密无缝的状态下高潮。伊万没有戴套，他坏心眼地让阿尔弗雷德看向旁边镜子里，二人下半身交合处溢出的白浊：“阿尔弗雷德是女人的话，应该会怀上他最讨厌的男人的种吧？”  
“不要……快弄出去……”阿尔弗雷德颓唐地靠在墙壁，不断地颤抖，只能含辱拜托强奸自己的男人处理干净。

“魔法部的新咒语？”伊万怀疑地反问。  
阿尔弗雷德再强调了一遍，“是真的！相信我！亚瑟的咒语很危险，你看这就是例子！”他用手托起自己的胸，他现在换上了伊万的衬衫，因为太长而像是短连衣裙，刚遮住臀部和大腿根，前胸的纽扣也勉强才扣上了。这还是他给伊万不情不愿地乳交才换回来的。  
伊万向来无视魔法部的鬼话，苏联部的部长不信这些。不过他还是建议:“与亚瑟有关的话，你还是最好找他问解决的方法。”  
“不！我现在这个样子怎么去！”阿尔弗雷德现在看起来尽管是个金发辣妹，然而说话和走路的姿势自然像个男人，在心思缜密的亚瑟面前肯定会暴露，这之后不知道要被骂“白痴”多少天。  
“那你可以不用去。”伊万说。“反正没什么区别。而且如果不想我把这件事情爆出去的话，你就得每天都来和我来一发。”  
“……fuck yourself！”但阿尔弗雷德想到自己的名誉，还是败下阵来。“最多一次！而且你要帮我去问变回男人的办法。”  
“两天一次。”  
“一周一次！”  
“你以为你还有讨价还价的筹码吗？你甚至现在连蔽体的衣服都是借我的。”  
“……fuck！”  
阿尔弗雷德对他比了个中指，但是在伊万的眼里现在穿着自己衬衫的阿尔弗雷德有点可爱，生气起来的样子就和一只撒娇的小猫一样。“你在说什么？如果被亚瑟知道我是阿尔弗雷德，而且刚刚还被你上了，那岂不是……”

Bomp！  
阿尔弗雷德还没说完，他就一阵头痛欲裂，身体也不听使唤僵硬在原地。  
然后他变回男人了。  
伊万也看呆了，脸都黑了。  
“可喜可贺，你不用和亚瑟解释了。”伊万有些失望，他看着阿尔弗雷德的巨乳缩小变回了胸肌，性感的细腰也变回了紧实的腹肌，金发碧眼辣妹一下子变回讨厌的硬邦邦的男人。等等……  
伊万仔细打量着阿尔弗雷德变化不大的金发碧眼、饱满的胸肌和大腿、挺翘的屁股和更为修长的双腿……突然觉得金发辣妹的阿尔弗雷德和现在的阿尔弗雷德都有着致命的吸引力，难道我真的是恐同深柜、一直觊觎着自己头号宿敌的屁股？！伊万陷入了人生哲学的思考。  
Yeah！阿尔弗雷德反应过来，高兴地原地跳起来，“我变回男人了！”他兴奋地说，“这下就不用和亚瑟说……”  
“你想找我问什么，阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟走进了更衣间，厌恶地嗅到了空气中弥漫的味道，同是男性的他一闻就知道了刚刚这里发生了什么。老天，现在的宿敌打架还管和对方上床的吗。  
“阿、尔、弗、雷、德——”亚瑟印堂发黑，冷笑着捡起了被阿尔弗雷德掉落在地上的魔杖，“你应该知道会有什么下场吧……！！”  
“亚、亚瑟……你听我解释！！”  
伊万更是火上浇油，笑眯眯地补上一句：“你弟弟的屁股和奶子可真棒。”  
tbc


	2. 02

02

结局就是阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟揪着后领坐上了豪华轿车，整个休学旅行期间都要被罚酒店里关禁闭，一日三餐只能吃亚瑟亲手制作的马麦酱司康饼和仰望星空鳗鱼冻。  
虽然生活质量掉落悬崖，但阿尔弗雷德还是很满意自己终于变回了男人的身体，是时候试验一下男性人体最基础的功能！  
他翻开一本花花公子杂志，里面全都是巨乳美女，他把手伸进内裤开始抚弄，发现一点兴奋的感觉都没有。因为他一回想女体的自己曾经胸前两团沉甸甸的脂肪，原来胸大的女性每天都这么辛苦，他突然对她们心生敬意……回忆起头号宿敌那双手和老二在上面为所欲为的触感，阿尔弗雷德胃酸泛了上来，只好把那本色情杂志塞到了床底。  
但一回想起伊万对自己做的种种，阿尔弗雷德却可悲地发现自己勃起了，他气得抱住枕头在床上打滚，又捶起了床。  
“感觉已经变得讨厌起来了！！！呜呜……”  
然而性欲已经被引起，阿尔弗雷德只能闭紧双眼咬住枕头，想象伊万操自己时候的样子，右手僵硬地上下撸动自己的性器。  
慢慢地他渐入佳境，左手手指甚至开始依照伊万的方法抚摸自己的前胸，他喊着头号宿敌的名字气喘吁吁地射了出来，双腿缠在棉被上不住地颤抖。“呃……啊……伊万！❤️”

bomp！  
高潮来临的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德又一次体会到熟悉的身体僵硬，浑身剧痛。

“nooooooooooooooooo！！”  
马修和亚瑟闻声赶来打开禁闭门锁，却发现阿尔弗雷德不见了，替而代之的是穿着阿尔弗雷德t恤和短裤的性感金发辣妹。  
“阿、阿尔弗雷德？”马修怀疑他的近视又加深了，他看到了一个陌生的女人躺在自己弟弟的床上，手摸在自己丰满的胸，另一只手则伸进了短裤里，一看就是在自慰。然而可怕的是，这个陌生女人还长着和弟弟阿尔弗雷德、自己相似的脸。  
“马修，来介绍一下，这是你如假包换的弟弟阿尔弗雷德的女体形态。”亚瑟捏住了眉头。“我就知道你那天偷拿我的魔杖没少干好事。这个魔法的效果非常持久，堪称永动机，只要身体达到高潮，就会转变回女性的形态。阿尔弗雷德，如果你想要维持男性的形态，得一直摄入男性荷尔蒙。”  
“你的意思是任何一个男人都可以吗？”阿尔弗雷德不死心地问。  
“如果是为了阿尔的话，我也可以……”马修心疼地安抚阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，即使变成了辣妹，他和双胞胎兄弟微妙的心灵感应还是存在。  
亚瑟摇摇头，“不，这得看和你第一个上床的男人是谁。我没记错的话，好像是伊万……”亚瑟愣在原地，难以置信地看着阿尔弗雷德，“为什么你要和你的宿敌上床！阿尔弗雷德，你都干了什么！”  
“我才没有想要和他上床，是他在强奸我！”阿尔弗雷德气炸了，天啊，为什么连亚瑟都默认了他和伊万有一腿。  
“够了，我不想听你解释。”亚瑟一脸失望地看着变成女人的阿尔弗雷德，“或许你就保持现在这样就很好，无论是弟弟还是妹妹我都会疼爱你的，我不想看你再去自找伤害，伊万他只会把你当作泄欲的工具。”  
马修赞同他们表哥的观点，并且安慰阿尔弗雷德会由他来保护，不会再让伊万再对阿尔弗雷德造成身心的伤害。  
“……！”阿尔弗雷德望了望镜子里身型缩水的自己，不再反驳哥哥们的话。但伊万那天并没有对自己拳打脚踢，甚至还耐心地爱抚、做前戏准备，甚至……一个、许多个吻。  
这是仇人之间会做的事情吗？  
阿尔弗雷德不清楚，他把头埋在枕头里，心脏难受地忍受巨乳被压着的窒息感。  
[阿尔弗雷德，我觉得我们可以见个面]  
手机屏幕荧幕显示的是头像被自己设置成狗熊的来信。 伊万的社交账号早就被他拉黑了，他也只能通过这种原始的短信方式接受到伊万的消息。  
[你现在应该还是个男人，不会有问题]  
[他妈的，我刚刚又变回女人了，亚瑟还说必须和你上床才能变回男的。]阿尔弗雷德拿起手机噼里啪啦动起手指敲打光滑的屏幕。  
[哦？那不是更好吗。]  
伊万的回复差点让阿尔弗雷德捏碎他的手机——如果他的怪力没有因为变性变小的话——阿尔弗雷德问了伊万一个见面的地点，就随便收拾了下就出门了。  
“嘿，兄弟，我知道你现在很伤心，需要我陪陪你吗？”出门前，关心他的亲哥哥马修问道。  
“不用了，我只是去散散步。”阿尔弗雷德走向了海滩的方向。

海风的咸味钻进阿尔弗雷德的鼻孔，冷得他打了个哆嗦。该死，他太匆忙出门，只穿了一件背心和短裤。  
晚上海滩几乎没有人了，除了一个海滩深夜蹦迪party聚集了寻欢作乐的男女。  
可恶，为什么现在变成了女人，不然我可以在派对上认识一两个辣妹，说不定还能在海边来一发。阿尔弗雷德在人群里穿梭，尝试找到瞩目的斯拉夫人。  
寻觅无果，阿尔弗雷德只得再往人迹稀少的地方走去。突然，一堆小混混把阿尔弗雷德包围住了。  
“哟，小妞，陪哥哥们去寻寻乐子？”  
“对呀，奶子屁股这么大，一定是个骚货吧。”  
“大半夜独自出门，是不是寂寞了呀……”  
“哈啊？”阿尔弗雷德心情正烦闷，虽然现在是女人的形态，但吊打几个猥琐的小喽啰还是够用的。他一拳便打在了那个黄毛的脸上，把那人牙齿都打掉了一颗。  
“臭女人！给我把她抓起来，老子就地把她上了！”黄毛捂着流血的脸，气急败坏地指挥着。  
阿尔弗雷德正想给旁边的人一脚，却被抓住了四肢，摁在了粗粝的砂子上。操，他没想到变成女人的自己这么的弱，这样下去我还怎么当英雄拯救世界……女性在面对讨厌的男人搭讪甚至骚扰时，竟是如此的凄惨无力吗。以后我要更温柔地对待女性才对……  
胸部和屁股被好几只手粗暴地蹂躏，阿尔弗雷德捏紧了拳头，屈辱的泪水在眼眶里打转，只引来混混们猥琐的调笑。  
“这里人多，我们不如去那边玩玩。”一只手趁机撕裂了阿尔弗雷德的上衣肩带，粗暴地扯开布料抓着他的胸部揉搓。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己的胸都要被这混蛋扯烂了，操，不是说胸部是女人的敏感带吗，怎么就跟一团无用的软肉一样被抓得难受。他想起和伊万在更衣间的那一发时，胸口的感觉是不一样的，伊万的手触碰他时更加柔软、轻盈……就像触碰一根羽毛时候那样……

“你们在干什么有趣的事情，能让我也加入吗？”一个熟悉又讨厌的声音响了起来，不知怎么的，阿尔弗雷德居然有种得救了的感觉。  
“哈？你又是哪根葱，快滚！”混混兴致被搅，气焰更是嚣张。  
“你们在对我的女人做什么呢……”伊万面带笑意地说着，从身后掏出一根水管，直接挥舞着砸进了那张蠢脸上，血溅四方。阿尔弗雷德也趁着这几个混混的注意力都被伊万吸引了，抓着自己手腕的力度也就松了些。“妈的，疼死了。还有……谁他妈是你的女人啊……！！”阿尔弗雷德发现他右手能够稍微活动了，反手用力就给了最近的混混下颚一记闷拳。  
结果当然是几个混混遍体鳞伤落荒而逃，阿尔弗雷德筋疲力尽，一屁股坐在沙滩上，调整急促的呼吸。

下一秒，一件带着体温的外套便盖在了自己肩膀上。  
“变成女人了还不穿内衣一个人出门乱晃，看来无论男女你都是个傻子。”伊万叹了口气，还不忘揉乱阿尔弗雷德的头发。  
“大半夜把我叫出来的人是谁啊！"阿尔弗雷德拍开伊万的手，操，他的宿敌又把自己当成需要保护的娘们了吗，“再说了，谁规定女人就要穿内衣出门了。”他说话的时候巨乳一晃一晃，伊万看着庆幸自己日常习惯了大胸女人（姐姐）的视觉冲击。  
“谁知道阿尔弗雷德你会突然间又变回女的了呢？顺带一提，我可是感到很开心哦。”  
“去你妈的，你只是想打炮而已。”阿尔弗雷德想起亚瑟对自己说过的话，难免有些心灰意冷。”金发大胸小麦色皮肤，不过是你喜欢约炮的类型而已吧？“  
“不是哦，我开心的地方是阿尔弗雷德变成女人还是很强，依然是最有趣的对手。这点只有阿尔弗雷德能做到啦。”  
“……！哈哈哈哈……你在说什么蠢话啊！HERO我一直都很强哦。”阿尔弗雷德干笑着掩盖突如其来的心跳加速，狠狠地踮起脚尖拍了拍伊万的肩膀，毫不知觉自己丰满的胸部挤压在伊万的手臂上。  
伊万被蹭得有点害羞，但又不舍得让这一时刻结束，紫色的眼睛只好看向一旁粼粼的海浪。  
”是啊，如果不强的话，怎么可能做我的对手呢？尤其是把我最心爱的部门解散了……如果是你的话，就算一直以来是女人，也是能做到的吧？“  
阿尔弗雷德一时之间不知道该怎么接话。伊万刚刚说什么？他说我很强，就算是变成了女人也很强。也就是说，这是对宿敌的一种认可吗？阿尔弗雷德听起来觉得这是一种兄弟之间变相的表白，等等……伊万在对自己表白？！  
poof！阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脸红的像刚喷发的火山，脑袋当机还冒着蒸腾的热气。“呃……”  
“走吧，去我的地方。”伊万拖起阿尔弗雷德的手便向前走去。阿尔弗雷德的骨架和手原本就比自己的小——伊万在无数次的打架中得出无关痛痒的结论——变成女孩之后他的手更小了，可以轻松地握住。

伊万将阿尔弗雷德带到他的房间，将阿尔弗雷德安置在他的床上坐着，听他添油加醋地讲述来龙去脉。显然阿尔弗雷德把喊着伊万名字自慰射出来的细节给隐瞒过去了。  
”亚瑟的话不能全信。“伊万听完阿尔弗雷德的转述后说，”他的话没有任何科学依据。“毕竟是魔法部得出的结论，我听起来就跟妄想症病人发病时候的胡言乱语。”  
“那你让我相信什么？现在去医院检查一遍吗？医生肯定会说我这才是妄想症病人发病，我是个健康的女孩。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞着伊万房间里的巧克力。  
他吃东西的样子很像某种很可爱的美国家鼠，伊万认真这么认为。

伊万想了想后说，他认识一个私人医生可以预约，让他帮忙为阿尔弗雷德做个全身检查。  
“私人医生？”阿尔弗雷德嗤之以鼻，怀疑地说：“我听说你家很穷，还要姐妹去打工补贴家用。你哪里认识的私人医生？”  
伊万说：“你也认识。W学院里，有一个人一直为大家做着免费的公益援助，而且对受助人的信息绝对保密。”  
“……你说的那个人，不会是弗朗西斯吧。”  
“是的哦，上次我体罚托里斯和爱德华，他们的伤就是在那里治好的呢！”  
阿尔弗雷德表情变得嫌弃了起来。  
说起来，因为亚瑟的原因，他对弗朗西斯的印象并不差，他们就住在一个宿舍楼，是个能在亚瑟惩罚自己时候带着带自己逃跑、还会请吃美食的好家伙。他也听说过弗朗西斯私人有个援助W学院学生的社团，不过没想到业务范围如此广泛，还包括医疗服务。但是听说有不少恶劣的风评，主治医师对病患语言骚扰之类的花边新闻不绝于耳！这家伙真的能做私人身体检查吗？  
阿尔弗雷德坐在床上思考，到底要不要偷偷瞒着亚瑟去找弗朗西斯求助。

就在阿尔弗雷德思考之际，伊万把他扑倒在床上。“很抱歉打断你的思考，但刚刚我把你救下来，是不是应该得到些奖赏。”  
“what？！”阿尔弗雷德就知道伊万深夜约自己出来不怀好意，“noooooo！我们不是前天才做过……”他伸出手推拒，然而这对伊万的大骨架又是没有任何作用。该死的魔法。  
“两天一次，你可别告诉我你忘记这个协约了？”  
伊万用一个吻堵住了阿尔弗雷德的后半句反驳，细密地舔吻着他湿润的下唇，巧克力的甜味弥漫在二人的口腔。他想要更深地吻阿尔弗雷德，但这家伙却很顽固地咬紧牙关，不给伊万的舌头任何可乘之机。  
“呼……哈啊……fuck！我们都是男的，打炮也用不着亲嘴吧！”阿尔弗雷德用手背粗暴地擦了擦嘴唇。  
“如果你继续像这样反抗，这实际上只会让我更加兴奋。”伊万拉远一些距离，欣赏身下金发女孩一脸不情愿却又情动害羞的模样，“你曾经也是个男人，所以你应该理解这种感受的，对吧？”  
去你妈的，这又是强奸。阿尔弗雷德左右摆头躲避伊万的嘴唇。“我是个男人，所以我知道反抗只会让男人更爽。但我现在实在无法心甘情愿地被自己最讨厌的头号对手再上一次。”  
伊万倒不气恼，他保持着游刃有余的笑容，扒下了阿尔弗雷德的短裤。  
“哦是吗？”伊万的手温柔地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的胸，很清楚他正在失去防线。“那为什么你的身体这么敏感？”他看着阿尔弗雷德的腰在颤抖，“真是淫荡的身体，我们不过只是接了一个吻。”伊万兴奋地看着阿尔弗雷德抓着自己的手臂，身体正享受他抚摸带来的一阵阵快感，就想给阿尔弗雷德更多，好让他赶紧变得舒服起来。  
随着伊万的手指一次次地触及阿尔弗雷德体内最敏感那点，阿尔弗雷德的反抗也减弱了，逐渐成为徒劳无功地摩梭。“不、不要了，身体又变得奇怪起来了♥——”Damn it,伊万的手指把他操的太爽了，他的脚趾不受控制地紧紧蜷起。阿尔弗雷德闭起眼睛，全身的肌肉因高潮的到来不断痉挛，下体不知廉耻地张合着，期待着伊万又一次用他的家伙操自己。  
“接下来该换我舒服了吧……”伊万心满意足地看到阿尔弗雷德失神地望着天花板、颤抖着喘气，双手摊开在耳边任人采撷的模样，身下的裤裆都快要爆炸了。

bomp！  
伊万眼睁睁地看着上一秒还依偎在自己怀里的金发辣妹，变回了阿尔弗雷德平时的模样，而自己原本抚弄着阿尔弗雷德阴部的手，现在正抓着他勃起的性器。  
“……？”阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，脸颊还是布满潮红，可他的手迫不及待地摸了摸自己不再柔软的胸肌，“虽然不是很明白怎么回事，但好耶！我又变回真男人了！！”  
“……”  
“你看，伊万！你看我！”阿尔弗雷德从床上跳起来，看到伊万失望地叹了口气。“想不到吧！我又变回男人了！英雄是不会被邪恶打倒的哦！”

“可是我硬了。”伊万紧紧地按住阿尔弗雷德，又让他躺回了床上。“没关系，我觉得即使你现在是个男的，我也可以做下去……”  
“哈哈哈！我才不管你硬不硬呢！”阿尔弗雷德挣扎着，却诡异地发现自己的性器勃起了，“……我、我们现在可都是男人哦！”  
伊万的手抓住了阿尔弗雷德勃起的那根，“看，你不是也硬了吗？”  
“等等——那是因为你一直在说些奇怪的话！”阿尔弗雷德被伊万压在床上，他能感受到伊万的阳具在和自己的摩擦。  
“你刚刚被我的手指操的可爽了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
阿尔弗雷德心想，算了，虽然这看起来太基了，但击剑又不会少块肉，总比被操一顿好吧。于是他停止反抗，任由伊万在自己的身上耸动着，下半身两根老二的摩擦也渐渐地火热坚硬起来，留出的清液湿润了干涩的两根东西，使两人得摩擦也更加迅速。  
阿尔弗雷德不由自主地望向快感聚集的地方。

……操，伊万那家伙的老二是真的大，比自己的还要大。就是这么粗壮的东西曾经进入过还是女性形态的我体内吗？……我都在想些什么！！  
阿尔弗雷德被自己的奇怪想法吓到了，紧闭着眼睛摇头想要把它们甩出脑子，他没想到有一天会在意自己宿敌的老二大不大，被这根东西插进体内会不会很爽。哦不，该死的，他不是试过了吗？而且自己现在是男人，还是喜欢女生的直男，怎么可能会！  
“你的表情看起来很享受。”伊万的手刻意让自己的阴茎触碰阿尔弗雷德最敏感的顶端，“看你已经变得又硬又热……果然你的身体得到的快感还和女人时候一样呢。”  
面对宿敌的讥讽，阿尔弗雷德逞强着故作轻松，下意识回击。“我看你才像是没上过几个女人的毛头小子，不会撸没几下早泄吧？”  
伊万挑挑眉，加快了摩擦的速度。“说不定是你比我早射哦？”  
阿尔弗雷德讨厌自己一直处于被动的状态，他现在已经不再是小妞了，要想赢必须主动出击！  
胜负欲驱使他跪坐起来，双手握住两人勃起的阴茎上下摩擦，专心致志地研究着怎么让伊万比自己先射出来。殊不知，这情形在伊万眼里简直就像是阿尔弗雷德在卖力地骑乘、侍奉着自己，阿尔弗雷德已经沦为讨好自己的手下败将。  
“你已经硬的不行了，如果想射的话就射吧！”  
伊万饶有兴趣地看着阿尔弗雷德得意却又兴奋的表情，手开始玩弄阿尔弗雷德胸前的两点。“看来即使你变成男人，这里还是轻轻松松就起了反应呢。”伊万并不温柔地扯着阿尔弗雷德的乳头，痛得阿尔弗雷德连连皱眉。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的胸前火辣辣的，明明只有紧绷着的肌肉，揉起来的手感也完全比不上女性柔软的胸部，但伊万却很有耐心地玩弄他的前胸、甚至像对待女人那样在他胸前又舔又咬。嘶、又刺又痒，男人的胸部有什么好玩的，不对……！  
阿尔弗雷德突然发现，伊万现在在玩弄他作为男性的身体！这家伙不是个恐同直男吗？怎么他开始对我本来的身体感兴趣了？！同样标榜直男的阿尔弗雷德感到一阵危机，万一伊万还看上了他的屁股怎么办！  
就这样想着潜在的危机，他手上一个无法控制使劲地摩擦伊万的老二，刺激得伊万率先射在了他的腹部，白浊滑落的感觉令人不适，但眼下他在乎的只有——  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！是我赢了，伊万你这家伙果然坚持不了比我晚射。”阿尔弗雷德露出了平日里那种得意的表情，满意地看着伊万的精液比自己先射出来。“操，你一次的量这么多？脏死了……我得等下去洗个澡……wait,你在干什么？”  
伊万因解放了体内积蓄已久的存货心情奇好，他必须要给阿尔弗雷德更强的快感，让男人形态的他也彻底臣服于自己。这次阿尔弗雷德只能眼睁睁看着自己的老二被伊万握着，只能靠着他控制的频率得到快感，而大事不妙的是，他也准备要不行了。  
“你看好，接下来你也快要射了。”  
“停下来！别碰我，我自己来——”  
伊万的手撸动着阿尔弗雷德的老二，另一只手还不忘按摩甩动的囊袋。阿尔弗雷德觉得他要被伊万的大手包裹揉捏得上天，伊万的手沾了他自己的精液，又湿又滑，就像是润滑液……fuck yeah，身体是诚实的，他就是喜欢这种感觉。  
“不，不行了、我、我要——ngaaaaaaaaa❤”阿尔弗雷德爽得眼睛都失神了，津液从嘴角失控地流下，性器射出的液体溅在小腹上。  
但是伊万的手还没停下，他恶劣地捉弄刚射完精、体力还没恢复的阿尔弗雷德，继续极富技巧地抚弄着他的老二，阿尔弗雷德只能像离开水的鱼一样在床上拱起腰扭来扭去。  
“哈、哈，放、放开，我已经射了……”阿尔弗雷德求饶了一会儿，伊万才放开了他。他侧过身，不停地喘息着，试图想从高潮的余韵中恢复正常，眼角的余光偷偷瞄着伊万。  
“刚刚是不是爽到了？”伊万愉悦地看着宿敌脆弱的脸，宛如从森林里偷跑出来被捕兽夹抓住向猎人求饶的无辜小鹿一样可爱。这是他熟悉的宿敌吗？伊万难以置信地观察阿尔弗雷德不为人知的一面，心想自己的宿敌还是有这样一个弱点，他又更了解多自己对手的秘密了。  
阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁地指着伊万的脸。“哼……你别忘了是我赢了，你先射的，三秒男！早泄男！……小处男！”  
伊万倒也不生气，抓住阿尔弗雷德乱戳的手指，“我还是怀念那个明明看起来是个千人斩辣妹、实际却是个青涩处女的你，太可爱了……”  
“操你妈谁是处女……”

不过，老天爷好像想打扰这温馨的一刻。  
pomf！  
伊万抓着的手变小了，眼前的阿尔弗雷德也缩水成一个金发辣妹。  
那么没有缩水的部位……阿尔弗雷德伤心地抬起自己的衣服，果然巨乳长出来了。  
操，谁能解释这个魔法是什么原理啊！  
阿尔弗雷德绝望地看到伊万又提起他的枪。

tbc


End file.
